


Greedy Queen

by imaginesandideas



Series: Roger Taylor one-shots [4]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: 1970s Era Roger Taylor (Queen), Brian is that sarcastic friend, F/M, Freddie is a queen as per usual, Inspired by BoRhap scene, Mary is actually a good friend, Public teasing, Reader and Freddie are fur wearing twins, Sexual Tension, Whiny Roger, and Paul Prenter is only briefly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-10-30 02:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20807351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginesandideas/pseuds/imaginesandideas
Summary: Queen is about to play on Top Of The Pops and Roger is extra whiny, so you make the whole performance worth the effort.





	Greedy Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the BoRhap scene.
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr (@imaginesandideas).

“_This is the BBC!_” You snorted and gazed over your shoulder at Roger whose arms were now wrapping around your midsection.

You came at your boyfriend’s band’s Top Of The Pops performance as a support. It was supposed to be their promotional television show, since they signed contract with the label, but… of course something had to go wrong. The moment you spotted Roger’s expression as he sat behind the drumset, you knew it wasn’t going to get any better. You nodded to Mary and walked over to the scene where boys were arranging their gear.

You were wearing a beautiful floral, over-knee dress that you have borrowed from Mary, ankle-high leather wedges and wondrous fur that Roger had given you last Christmas. Hanging out with glam rock stars required adequate outfit, especially being close with one of them.

As you approached the drum set, you fully perceived how resigned and pissed Roger already was. And they haven’t even began yet.

“_Can you believe they claim it’s the best bloody set they have? Look at this! Look!_” He gave you a demonstrative display, making a very little noise in comparison to what he could obtain with his own equipment. It all looked like a kind of drum set you’d buy to your nephew of 10 years old. “_This is shit!_” He blurted dropping drumsticks on the ground in anger. You sighed placing a hand under his chin.

“_I know you’ll kill it anyway._” He snorted looking up at you.

“_Yeah, literally._” Roger exclaimed barely kicking the drum but somehow making it fall over, only proving how shitty the whole thing was. He earned a malcontent comment from the staff guy who rushed to fix it.

“_Roger don’t get too attached, we’re not even supposed to make use of it!_” Brian’s mocking voice pulled you out of the thought and Roger stood up.

“_Are you joking?_”

“_I bloody wish I was._” Brian came up to you, John following him. “_They don’t want us to play, only sync with the recording._”

“_Why?_” You narrowed your brows surprised. Roger walked around the kit bringing a hand to his hip.

“_That’s their standard here. No undesirable surprises, no technical difficulties._”

“_Fucking bollocks._”

Roger came to stand behind you, arms wrapping around your midsection as he buried face in the crook of your neck.

“_Well… This is the BBC!_” You snorted at Brian’s mockery and gazed over your shoulder at Roger. He was chuckling as well. Brians' tone would always somehow relax the tension, even when everything seemed to go nuts.

“_I’m relieved._” You turned your gaze to John who unexpectedly decided to speak up. From the corner of your eye you noted Brian rolling eyes.

“_You would be._”

“_Perfect performance!_” You heard a short, taken-aback huff behind your ear. You only raised your eyebrows not entirely sure what to think about all of this.

“_Either way we should probably start setting up. Paul was here a moment ago and we probably have only few more minutes, so…_” The audible resignation in Brian’s voice didn’t go unnoticed, but you all knew he was right. You felt the grip tightening on your waist followed by Roger nuzzling deeper into your neck. You leaned the side your head on his with hooded eyes.

“_Bri’s right. I think I should go._”

“_Just a second. You smell so nice._” Your fingers entwined with his as you stood there, breathing in the moment. “_I’m so glad that I bought you this coat._”

“_Don’t I look like a nob?_”

“_You look like my girl: posh. That’s a good thing if you’d ask me._” You bursted out with genuine laughter and turned on your heels to face him. Immediately you noticed how his face was all lit up now, signs of gut gone and forgotten. “_I’d take you now and here if I could._”

You pulled a face at him teasingly.

“_Uh, you’re always all mouth and no trousers._”

“_Uh? I thought you weren’t complaining?_” Roger pouted and you gave him a cheeky grin, your hands wandering down his chest.

“_Cause you say it like you’re not supposed to work in a second._”

“_We’ve got more than a second baby. I can make it quick._”

Roger sighed at the ceiling, his pants getting less and less comfortable with every passing minute. He was almost ready to give you another witty comment but you were interrupted by another band member approaching the scene.

“______! Darling, we’re twinning today!_” You turned your head surprised to see Freddie coming up. And of course he was wearing a fur coat. Yours was only a shade brighter.

“_You look absolutely amazing Fred!_”

“_The feeling’s mutual dear._” He said winking. “_Roger, give your lady some rest. You can paw her later, but now we have a show to play._”

“_Shit idiot-box show._” Roger muttered discouraged.

“_Come on! Don’t be so whiny. We’re not going to wait forever!_” Freddie exclaimed passing by you.

„_I should go and join Mary. But I’m sure you’re gonna knock them to their knees._” You said giving Roger a quick kiss on the lips. He looked as resigned as ever.

“_I’m already knocked._” You placed a hand on his cheek to get his full attention.

“_If you’re knocked, then don’t expect fun later._” Your voice was dripping in lust and it sent a wave of electricity down his spine, straightening the posture.

“_Is that an invitation?_”

“_It can be, if you’ll be a good boy and play nice._” You stated moving away ever so slightly, his needy palms trying to catch you but failing miserably. “_Don’t forget to focus on syncing!_” You yelled at your already flustered boyfriend, fully aware of how painfully tight his pants must have gotten by now.

Swaying your hips, you went to where Mary was standing, near the corner of the stage. She obviously noted the smug expression on your face.

“_Getting him all flustered already?_” You spun around stopping at her side.

“_What can I do… this outfit really makes me feel bold._” Gently she smoothed fur stubbles on your back, that you obviously missed while being pressed against Roger. Through years of boys friendship you two have grown fond of each other. Mary always seemed to have your back, particularly with your mutual rockstar-girl experience. Of course - there was no way you could compare Freddie to Roger, with all of his unexpected tantrums, raging libido and constant need of attention and affection. Nothing could compare to what you had with Roger. And you wouldn’t change it for anything else.

As you continued talking, Roger couldn’t stop eyeing you from the questionable comfort of his borrowed stool. Mindlessly twirling drumsticks between his fingers, lips slightly parted, he looked as if he’s just fallen in love with you. Or maybe he just did, again.

> **She keeps her Moët et Chandon**
> 
> **In her pretty cabinet**
> 
> **“Let them eat cake”, she says**
> 
> **Just like Marie Antoinette**

It was a one, huge forgery, there was no room for delays or mistakes. But his eyes were being constantly drawn to you. To your exposed neck. Your _deliciously_ rosy cheeks. Your fingers swiftly fiddling with the hem of your dress. Your cleavage innocently poking from underneath the coat. Heavenly delicious legs, that practically begged to be praised, nipped, kissed…

> **Caviar and cigarettes**
> 
> **Well versed in etiquette**
> 
> **Extraordinarily nice**

Roger swallowed hard holding back a moan that was forming between his already wetted lips.

Freddie was stealing the spotlight as per usual, but Roger couldn’t care less. He wasn’t even pissed at the drum set anymore, he was drumming like enchanted. Like god in love. What primarily looked like a really nasty joke, at the moment became meaningless, cause his fingers moved on their own, leaving mind to wander elsewhere. Within sight, yet out of his reach.

You knew he was watching. His gaze was so intensely piercing, that if you weren’t feeling like a goddess already, you would probably feel like a trapped animal. So predatory but at the same time so soft and full of longing. From afar you noticed how sweaty he’s gotten, despite playing for barely 2 minutes on unplugged gear. Adorning the way his uncovered skin was glistening with glorious proof of your theory, you kept swaying your hips to the rythm. It wasn’t something uncommon, in fact the majority of the people gathered in the room at least bobbed their heads. Satisfaction written all over your features.

From teeth nibbling at your plump, bottom lip, to your wandering hands, occasionally sneaking over your curves.

Brian turned his head, alarmed by audible groan coming from nearby. He’d just dismiss it, if it was the first time, but ever since they started performing, he could hear someone whining and huffing, cautioning his perfect hearing.

Once he’s realized, he couldn’t help the roll of his eyes, luckily for him just in time when cameras were focused on Fred. He sent Deaky a glare, but meeting his confused expression Brian gave up. Meanwhile on the other side of the room you kept going, lazily toying with collars of your fur, suddenly getting too hot. Mary was watching Freddie, but not intently enough to not glance at your shameless performance from the corner of her eye.

It was as if they played their part, and you played yours. But you did for one man only. And god, _he was enjoying it_.

> **Drop of a hat she’s as willing as**
> 
> **Playful as a pussy cat**
> 
> **Then momentarily out of action**
> 
> **Temporarily out of gas**
> 
> **To absolutely drive you wild, wild**
> 
> **She’s all out to get you**

He kept hitting the drums so hard he almost made holes in them, but he didn’t care nor realise that. His entire focus was roaming over your body, grasping at your hair as he painted hickeys on your throat. When you finally made eye contact and kept it, his expression was so desperate and greedy that you’d probably blush if you weren’t feeling exceptionally confident tonight. Fingers brushing through your hair, you let your eyes close, the other hand wandering slowly down your waist. The sight was nearly pornographic and Roger was on the edge of losing it all.

By the time the song was ending his pulse was quick, breath ragged and clothes damp with sweat and excitement. He drummed as if his life depended on it, even though he was meant to be attentive. He was, but only for you.

> **She’s a Killer Queen**
> 
> **Gunpowder, gelatin**
> 
> **Dynamite with a laser beam**
> 
> **Guaranteed to blow your mind**
> 
> **Anytime**

“_And we’re off! Thank you everyone!_”

Roger threw the drumsticks away, momentarily running up to you, your eyes locked with his. He didn’t even bother to care about the staff guy who tried to reprimand him about his overly intense playing. Brian was also making some comments in the background, but none of you were paying attention. Mary’s eyes widened in shock as within seconds he pushed you all the way till your back hit the door behind you. Skilfully he sneaked a hand around you to turn the knob pushing you further inside, your bum meeting the cold counter in the storage room. Once the door was shut closed you could feel his hot, heavy breathing on your jaw as he sucked the skin on your neck, arms tightly wrapping around your fur covered body.

“_So impatient already, huh?_” You teased as he moved to kneel in front of you, planting sloppy kisses all the way up from your ankles to knees. You let out a chocked squeal as he bit down on the skin on your inner thigh, the material of your dress being raised dangerously by his greedy hands.

“_Love, you gave me no other option._” Grinning he locked his eyes with yours again before leaning down to plant a kiss to your knee. A content sigh escaped your lips when your leg landed on his shoulder giving Roger much better access. He grinned like a madman while inching closer, leaving sloppy kisses on your thighs along the way. You moaned throwing your head back in pleasure, warm fur suddenly became a impediment so you tried to shake it off your shoulders, ineffectively. You groaned desperately.

“_Shush baby, leave it on. You look so bloody sexy in it.”_ Roger exclaimed rolling up your dress and kissing every inch of your newly exposed skin. You looked down confused.

“_I thought you said it was expensive?_”

“_Don’t care now. Just need to have ya._” Roger stood up, ready to unbuckle his belt. His voice was way raspier than usual and chest was raising up and down with short breaths. Hastily you sat up straight.

“_But what if we’ll ruin it? I love it so much already Rog._” You said pleading and Roger chuckled sweetly, leaning down to give you a rough but loving snog. Face mere inches from yours as he gazed deeply into your eyes.

“_I’ll buy you a new one._” You returned the kiss grasping at his hair and neck, intensely seeking for some kind of physical contact. “**_Anything for my greedy queen._**”


End file.
